


Kissing tides

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sexy #kiss #gaykiss #beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Short fic about their kiss
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Kissing tides

Link meets rhett on the beach that night. "You were after something rhety?" Rhett tackles him into the sand. "You kno well n good what i want link. I have said it 2 x now. I have asked you to kiss me." Gasp...You want a kiss!" Link pants and pins rhett down. "You want a kiss from the bday boy? Wouldnt you be soo lucky if i just put my lips on yours"... "link"...rhett breathes. Link inchs in closer. "Wouldnt u lov to feel my hot lips over your"... link pls!. rhett moans. "Mmmm you want me to kiss u". link moans feelin in control, getting them both worked up. "You want our tongues dancing while our bodies connect, rhett." "Link... oh gosh... pls." Link swallows n puts his lips againest rhett. Rhett sighs and grasps the back of his neck as hes leaning over him and starts to pash link. "Ilu link". Rhett says n smiles. "Ilu too rhett." Then they lay in the sand kissing for hrs.


End file.
